Hot Dude
''If you are looking for the legendary line of fabled superheroes, please refer to the Hot Dude Mythology page. '' Vincent Briggs, known popularily but his hidden alter-ego, Hot Dude, is a 17 year old boy attending Sacred Heart Catholic High School in Stittsville, Ontario and has fire based superpowers that enable him to fly, burn and, on occasion, incinerate opposition. The character is known to have many genetic and mental defficencies, namely Dispraxia, a low IQ of 89 points and anger management difficulties. Biography Early Life Vincent Briggs was born in the General Hospital at 5:10 pm on July 29th, 1992 in Ottawa Ontario. Fire Powers One day while in his graduating year of elemantary school, Vincent and his friends threw eggs at Gay-Time! for revenge as he made it a rule not to have fun during the recess. In detention, Vincent receives his fire powers by accident when the Chemical of Doom falls on him after his nemesis principal, Gay-Time!, sets him on fire with a stray cigarette and he runs into the schools equipment room. The chemical of doom turns his DNA structure to fire mode. Réjan, Gay-Time!'s janitor and evil assistant enters the equipment room to kill him as he infuriated Gay-Time! beyond belief. He defeated Réjan and Gay-Time!'s league of Nerdy Boys. He was promptly expelled from Roger Saint Denis, due to humiliating Gay-Time! and tainting the school's honor. His parents were very upset with him which uleashed his rage, a hot temper he gained from the mutation, and subsequently set the house on fire. By order of the court, Vincent was to be removed from his family due to him being a threat to their health and was placed in foster care. When attending interviews, he met a social worker who knew about his powers and wanted to train him as a superhero. When he moved in with him in the Fire Temple, he discovered that he was Master Dwezel Flooben Floben and that he was the prophecized 'Hot Dude', a superhero and saviour for the fire cult. Training He immediately began his training after becoming acquainted with Master Dwezel and his janitor, Serge. The master devised a three pronged training program to transform him from a meek and useless 12 year old into a 'fighting jugernaught'. The first aspect was to improve his endurance and stamina. This would be achieved by making Vincent run along the gym 50 times a day (if the temple perimeter is 200meters, then Vincent would run 10 kilometers), by improving his fire skills by constantly using them until they run dry, by meditation and by intense obstacle course training. The second would be achieved by increasing his diet by 2500 calories a day (force feed) and major muscle training to gain strength. The last would be achieved by teaching Vincent mixed martial arts and by forcing him to combine his powers with his hand to hand combat style. The ultimate goal of the training however was to condition Vincent into working hard to achieve goals and to seal his fate as a superhero. The training was initally difficult for Vincent as the strain tore through his body and rendered him weak and useless. Master Dwezel decided to concentrate more on stamina training and lower the weights but still, this proved futile. All the time, Vincent was being homeschooled by Dwezel and Serge but they found the challenge of teaching him daunting due to his limited intellect. Thus master Dwezel decided to teach Vincent an instrument. When Vincent protested that he already knew piano, Dwezel forced him to learn electric guitar to become a 'guitar hero' (a term he claimed to invent when the popular game was released shortly later). He also continued to expand Vincent's education by finishing his grade 6 courses and beginning middle school courses as early as the summer (to which Vincent protested). Vincent continued to performed on a below average basis in terms of academics and the increased course load (which included studying cult history, advanced mathematics and functions, martial arts, Spannish, driving dynamics and survival techniques) put an evident strain on his life. He would never fully graps most of these subjects as he is particularily poor in mathematics and other academics but has since learned to play guitar expertly, drive well and become a master of mixed martial arts. Dwezel believed that Vincent needed a Bowman Decapitator in order to gain strength and muscle mass. The controversial device worked, initially increasing Vincent's tolerance to injury and eventually building his visible muscles and strength. One side effect from the device was that it flattened Vincent's head to the now iconic box that it is today. A clear improvement in Vincent's physical abilities started at the end of the grade 7 year in the spring of 2005. This started with Vincent actually being able to repeat reps reliably with weights and dumbells and actually being to overcome his asthma while running and having the stamina to run the 10 daily kilometers or more. A marked improvement was visible in the fall of 2005 when Vincent mastered his fire powers and martial techniques. By the spring of 2006, Vincent was finally able to defeat Dwezel in a fist fight and his strength was so great that he sent Dwezel in a coma. Beginnings as a Superhero Vincent would finally be given the chance to fight as a superhero in July of 2006 when one night during meditation, Vincent asked his master when his training would amount to saving lives and protecting the public. Believing that Vincent was ready in terms of character, Dwezel revealed to him the fabled Hot Dude suit that was recently shipped from the fire temple headquarters in London. Vincent was initially shocked, believing that he would like an idiot with such a suit in public but was forced to wear it because it was passed on from the Fire God himself and was thus, inflamable. As Hot Dude, Vincent stopped a store robbery on his first night. Even though the store was a store specifically made for the store robbing business, Hot Dude ended the hold up and continued on to stop a group of men from raping a young woman in a park and violently ending a car chase between police and armed criminals. As a result of Hot Dude's early actions, many members of the crime element in Ottawa disbanded in fear of reprisal, returning the city to relative peace for the first time in a year. This is not a surprising situation since Ottawa is a fairly peaceful place. Crime syndications did try to capitalize on the innocent nature of Ottawa, but again, Hot Dude intervened. For most of the summer of 2006 though, Hot Dude was kept busy with training and minor crime fighting episodes. The only exception was when he fought Rejan, Gay-Time!'s former janitor. In the battle however, Rejan showed to be more competent than initially thought, but Hot Dude killed him accidentally in the pinnacle of the fight. The situation changed when Fart Dude arrived in Ottawa. The foul supervillain tried to conquer the playground that Hot Dude was using as a base of operations in Kanata. Even though Hot Dude was successful in defeating Fart Dude, Fart Dude swore vengeance against Hot Dude which prompted a repeating rivalry between the two which has yet to die down or be resolved. This classic rivalry consolidated Hot Dude's destiny as a superhero as demand for public protection was imperative following Fart Dude's cry for vengeance. Grade 9 at All Saints Following the court hearing into Rejan's death, Hot Dude was acquitted and continued to look out for crime in Ottawa. Fart Dude returned with Kato in a high stakes move to capture the Bayshore Mall . In the ensuing battle, Fart Dude failed to capture the mall and was injured by Hot Dude. Believing that Hot Dude had destroyed his balls, Fart Dude stormed back to see Hot Dude for revenge, however, Hot Dude attempted to educated Fart Dude on the prospect by introducing him to free Canadian health care. The doctor told Fart Dude that his balls were fine, but Fart Dude proceeded to catch Hot Dude by surprise by gassing him and intoxicating the breathing system with laughing gas. In the ensuing battle however, Hot Dude defeats him again even though Fart Dude demonstrated that he had the strength to hurl cars into the air. Master Dwezel told Vincent however that he is tired of homeschooling Vincent in the temple and that he signed him up at All Saints Catholic High School in the fall. When Vincent protested however, Dwezel reveals that Vincent has no choice since he forged Vincent's signature. In order for Vincent to be enrolled, the school principal told him that he had to accept responsibility and thus, needed a job as part of his rehabilitation into common society. Dwezel and the principal agreed that he should work at Miki's Dick at Bayshore since they have a young workers rehabilitation program. The first day of school, however, represents over two years since Vincent went to school. Initially, Vincent had a lonely start to the school year, being allienated by classmates because his poncho made him look fat. His strange life situation did not help him either, living with a master and a janitor in the same house and being forced to carry his guitar to master the 'guitar hero path'. This eccentric nature made him a target of insults. His first week in school was a lonely situation but was eventually made worse by Tsyclochavich's gang (he is known as T!). The bullies would continue to make fun of him because he proved to be a challenge from a traditional nerd since Vincent was big and stupid. A source of their criticism revolved around his dispraxia, his anger management issues and his low iq of 89 points as well as his strange lifestyle mostly brought on by master Dwezel. By the third week, the gang challenged him to a fight but Vincent initially did not want to do battle because he honestly did not care about T! or his bullying attempts. Faliz was eager to 'put Vincent back in his place' (a garbage can) and decided that he would do battle with him and his gang. They ambushed Vincent in the hall but Vincent soon destroyed them with his impressive martial skill and his considerable strength. He was excused from detention due to his self defence argument and the fact that Vincent needed to catch up in school. While Vincent was continuing to fight Fart Dude on the side and even a fledging Burban Gurgachuk, Faliz' defeat angered T! and his gang and he would eventually want to even out the score and attempt himself to put Vincent back in his place. This time coincided with Vincent reconnecting with Fred and Simon Pilon on the internet. His two old twin friends from Roger Saint Denis. For a long time, they would continue to be Vincent's only friends, even though he was adored as a superhero, revered in the cult community and initiated in stormy acquaintaces in school. By Christmas, Vincent was doing poorly because he found it difficult to balance his dual life as a superhero and a regular teenager. Even though as Hot Dude, he prevented the capture of the city into Fart Dude's control by defeating him in a WWE brawl in the Corel Center, his situation in school was precarious. In November, Vincent finally fought T! in an epic brawl that would see him go in the hospital and Vincent suspended for a week, much to his benefit. Earlier in October, Faliz paid Veronica Reese to date Vincent as revenge for his defeat and as a joke. Veronica was initially turned off by Vincent's eccentric lifestyle but was immediately attracted to him when she accidentally dropped in on Vincent changing shirts before a date. She would return to school confessing that Vincent was buff and had a six pack and refused to be paid anymore for the dates. This unfortunately coincided with Vincent discovering that Veronica was paid to date him. He broke up with her with help from his brother before Christmas. On December 25th, Dwezel gave him a cell phone, a macbook, an alienware gaming pc, a new electric guitar with an amp and a 42inch flatscreen LCD TV in order for him to be cool, yet ironically, Vincent would tell him that the reason why he is uncool is because of Dwezel messing up his life. By January, the final month of semester one, Vincent was failing school and epically. His french teacher would give him one final chance to pass french with a 65% if he would perform the ultimate embarrassment song in front of class. He did, but the teacher would later confess that he could have done it in private, much to his dismay. After his final exam, he would fight both Faliz and T!'s gang in an impressive show of martial moves. This would get his ass suspended from the beginning of second semester for two weeks. During that time, Dwezel was unimpressed with his academics and his behavior but was coincided by the arrival of Fart Dude and his Fart Cannon in a bid to rule the world. Despite being outmatched in martial prowess and strength, and facing low self esteem because of school and his master, Vincent defeated Fart Dude and destroyed the Fart Cannon poised on top of the new TD bank building in downtown Ottawa. A parade was held in his honor in the city afterwards. Upon returning to school for semester two, Vincent was seen throughout school as a tough guy because he defeated both T!`s and Faliz` gangs single handely. Because of his strange affair with Veronica, Vincent was seen as sort of a deviant to the female students who decided that they should attempt to even out the score and bring him down a peg. This would mean that they would try to do what most sluty teenagers do and take advantage of him. However, even with Vincent being as stupid as a post, he realized their plan thanks to eavesdropping on conversations. His reaction was to not get tied down in relationships, yet, stupidly, he allowed himself room to indulge with the women and do various activities before they could get too close to him and ruin his life. This included kissing, making out, and cuddling. Because he was continually seen as getting into relationships and breaking them off early, he was seen as a sort of player who did not have proper sense of timing interactions around women. Meanwhile, Faliz, trying again to take advantage of Vincent wanted to make him a member of his gang. Vincent wanted to try out being in the gang but when he found that Faliz organized a bunch of embarrassing initiation rites, he declined membership on accound that he was not gay. He would continue to do bad in school and was still treated as a moron among the teachers and the students. Vincent was still seen negatively as a colleague. He had no friends and other than short bouts of dealing with the whores and the gangs, he stuck mostly to himself in an attempt to please Dwezel`s increasingly strange demands. Balancing superhero life with school life was difficult and he failed constantly to find a balance. On top of that, his job at Miki's Dick was personally degrading and he received no respect from his employer even though he proved to be a good cook. However, the last straw came when Vincent was invited to Josh's spring party in late March by Alex, who would later become Kato 's girlfriend and carrying T!'s child. That day coincided with his old friend from Roger Saint Denis named Fred Pilon receiving ice powers when Burban Gurgachuk was trying to kill him. Dwezel supported him to go and even gave him a bottle of vodka to bring along in an attempt to be cool. At the party, T! and Faliz tried to get Vincent drunk so they can film it and embarass Vincent. Unfortunately, their plan would not work because Vincent would not pass out even after drinking a keg of beer. When Fred arrived to get help from Vincent, all the partygoers and classmates were so frustrated with Vincent that they cracked under the infuriating pressure caused by his stupidity and thus, they tried to kill him. Vincent destroyed them in a big fight that would see 12 of them go to the hospital. Because of this incident, Vincent was expelled from All Saints. Grade 9 at Sacred Heart After spending a week off, Vincent discovered that Dwezel tried to enroll him in several high school's including Saint Pat's, Sir Robert Borden and Saint Paul's. Vincent was finally enrolled in Sacred Heart Catholic High School as it was the only high school to take him in. Dwezel had to bribe the school officials with sex, yet the school let him in with the promise that Dwezel would not have sex with the Vice Principal. For the first day, Dwezel made Vincent wear glasses in order for him to be brought down to nerd level to learn the Dubiousness of the superhero culture and the intricaties of secret identities. He quickly reconnected with Simon and Fred at school and his first day progressed well under normal circumstances until that at lunch time, he was struck by the awesome beauty of Tanya Amasova. He also witnessed her violently breaking up with her boyfriend, Eric on account that he was expanding his game. The violence only seemed to make Vincent fall harder for Tanya. These events coincided with a new effort by Fart Dude to take over the city of Ottawa and to plot vengence strikes against Cool Dude and Timberwolf. Using Burban Gurgachuk's intel that he gathered, Fart Dude could now visibly tell that Hot Dude, Timberwolf and Cool Dude were strait (much to his dismay). Thus, he attempted to lure them with women, in particular, slutty prostitutes from the Bronx, Burban's hometown. The trio of superheroes were repulsed by this (in particular, the aids and the herpes) and decided not to fall for the trap, which left Fart Dude angry. Fart Dude would try again with old cougars in their 70's and 80's, but again, the trio did not fall for the trap. Fart Dude was left furious, again, especially since he was convinced that he found the most attractive women on the planet. On his final attempt, he kidnapped Tanya, Celeste and Rachel, whom the trio of superheroes had unrequited affectionate feelings to them. Because of this, and the conflict of passion, Timberwolf, Cool Dude and Hot Dude successfully liberated them from the evil clutches of the supervillain. However, because of their secret identities, the women did not know it was Vincent, Simon and Fred who had rescued them and Rachel and Celeste developped a crush on their rescuers and denied Fred and Simon. Meanwhile, Tanya was still with her boyfriend, Josh and denied Vincent the ability to reciprocate feelings with her. This complicated series of events only made Vincent develop stronger feelings for Tanya. Dealing with his crush in school was proving to be difficult for him and his academics. Master Dwezel was angry that Vincent was not decisive and did not try to ask Tanya out. However, Rape Dude's Conquest changed this and the trio of superheroes saved their danzels in distress once more, albeit while having their secret identity revealed. Tanya, who broke up shortly before with Josh had accepted to be taken on a date with Hot Dude. Even though their date was sabotaged by Zit Face, they became a couple. Confessing his mental shortcomings to Tanya was the beginning of a reciprocating relationship that would see her helping him pass grade 9, and most importantly, math class. In return, Vincent gave Tanya flights thanks to his superpowers and helped her conquer her fear of heights which would later be explained in Tanya's High Heel Special. They became 'official' on their second date when they saw 'Naughty Guys and Dolls', a R-rated parody of the popular musical. For the rest of the summer vacation, Vincent was able to find a balance between superhero life and his personal life due to Tanya's coaching. Grade 10 at Sacred Heart In September, school resumed as well as the hardships associated with it as well. Tanya was initially not able to help Vincent at school because they shared no classes together, much to his dismay. However, Fred and Simon decided that he was too reliant on Tanya and that he should learn to be independent. He did try, but it proved to be a mistake since Vincent would fail critical examinations, battle Fart Dude, Rape Dude and Burban Gurgachuk alone without Simon or Fred only to be defeated and angering Tanya because of his apparent lack of interest in the relationship. However, Serge was able to teach Vincent that at his age, becoming independent had to be done in baby steps and that it was ok to confer a deep level of trust and responsibility to a partner. Since Tanya meant alot to Vincent, since she was his first girlfriend that was not paid to date him and because she was very helpful in the past, he realized (quite slowly because he is stupid) that she was the most important aspect in his life since she made him functional. After failing to win her back with a half-assed attempt, he finally won by singing in the outdoor announcement system, albeit while accidentally killing the football team's main sponsor and prompting them to chase his ass. At this stage, Tanya and Vincent became a serious couple. Family Vincent has few family members as their names are barred from court records. Only one blood relative remains. *Spazz Guy : Vincent is the older brother of Francis Briggs, also known as Spazz Guy, a insane pyromaniac with earth powers and an incarnation of the god of 'rock and roll'. Even though Vincent has parents, he is barred by the courts to mention their names. He does mention to Tanya that his parents do exist but has almost completely forgotten about them because of the time appart and the lack of connection between them. Character Analysis The character of Vincent is meant to represent a unlikely hero figure coming from an unworthy source. The character himself is closely associated to Fart Dude in the sense that both are stupid and both were faced with a decision to either work for good or become evil. Before Vincent met his master, he let his spazmodic anger control him and was headed towards a homicidal path. Therefore, Vincent did not stand for much except to perform his master's wishes and doing what is right on a selfish level to apease his personal deamons. This changed however when he met Tanya and he felt compelled to do the right thing because Tanya reafirmed in his heart a good conscious. In the end, this establishes him as a loving character, not in a literal sense but on a emotional level as he is visibly transformed by love. The character has been studied as a mirror to the author who shares the same name. The author felt that his life could have taken two seperate paths had he possessed no spine and did what others wanted of him to become the stereotypically good guy school average achiever. However in the Hot Dude series, Vincent gains powers as a result of not being powerful enough to reach people's expectations. The author says "Vincent is a strange part of my life. He represents my less dominant side of my split personality. In a way, he represents what I have left behind when I reached the age of 12. I would have become Vincent save for an intelectual grasp that steered me on a completely different path. Now, he only represents the voice that tells me if things are cool, if people are ok or are being ass-holes and so on so forth. But now that I look at him and his development, we have grown appart, probably for the better because I do not want to be Vincent because of his flaws and his immediate lack of moral strength. Now we are completely different, which is probably the source of inspiration for my ability to see the world from another character's viewpoint even though they are nothing like me." Category:Heroes Category:Characters